fortis_rspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Items
Introduction Here in Fortis, items are something that a player has in his or her inventory, bank or is wearing. A player can determine what item has what purpose based on the name and the graphical look that the item has. Every single item also has an ID, that is not visible for the regular player. The purpose of the item IDs is to make it easier for the staff members to spawn, or add items into a shop, bank or anything similar. An example of this is ::item 1351, which is a Bronze Axe. Item Types There are three different types of item types on Fortis, and they are the following; Tradeable, Untradeable and Stackable. Tradeables: The tradeable items are regular items that you can sell, alch, note, bank, drop and will lose upon death. Majority of the items that are implemented into both Fortis Economy and Fortis Survival are tradeable items, meaning that you can get them as a drop, from skilling or by buying them through a shop. Untradeables: The untradeable items are basically a vice-versa compared to the tradeable items. The only thing you can do with untradeable items is to wear them, and destroy them. You should know though, that upon destroying them - You may never get them back again. If you do, however, manage to lose untradeable items due to death, you will in some cases be able to buy it back. You can not trade, alch, drop or stake untradeable items. Only around 1/5 out of all items that exist in the game are untradeables, so you should not encounter them too often. Stackables: Some of the items you find in the game will stack on each other. This means that you can have over 29 amounts of one item, even though your inventory only has 28 spaces. A thing to note though is that all stackables are used very fast. A great example of this is arrows, which is a stackable item that is used for training Range. Every time you fire your bow, you will use an arrow with the same tier as your bow to deal damage to your enemy, meaning you will lose it, or you will have to retrieve it. This is one of the reasons to why many players prefer to use tradeable items and untradeable items as weapons (as they can use 1 weapon all the time instead of having to constantly aquire new stackables) Trading Each player has the capability to trade with another player. Note though that some items are untradeable, meaning that you will not be able to sell, drop, alch and will not lose it on death. But in general, most items are tradeable meaning that you are able to trade the item with other players for coins or other items, sell it to a shop, lose it upon death, high or low alch it into coins and convert it into noted. Dropping In general, almost all of the tradeable items have the "Drop" option that you can use, but there are some exceptions (For example; Impling jars). When an item is dropped, you, the player, will be able to see that something is on the ground by viewing your mini-map. All items that are dropped and are are pickable by you will appear as a red dot on your mini-map. Dropping is mostly used to get rid of useless items that you do not wish to have, or during drop parties, where a player drops valuable items for other players to pickup and enjoy. Destroying The most common destroyable item is basically all the untradables (for example; Holiday items). Most of the items that are destroyable are items that are gained through progression. When you do a quest, you progress through a storyline and therefore, you will not be able to drop or sell the item but will instead get the "Destroy" option. This is added simply to prevent players from giving items from ex. a quest to someone that has not yet completed it. Note that some items that you can destroy are to be re-claimed from an NPC. Category:Stackables Category:Tradeables Category:Untradeables Category:Trading Category:Items Category:Dropping Category:Destroying